


Day 35

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [35]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 35

Are you kidding me? Which fucking building are you in, Sherlock...damn it!

 

"So, you risked your life four times just to kill strangers. Why?"

That's the question...why...not how anymore...need to understand

"Time to play."

"Oh, I am playing. This is my turn. There’s shaving foam behind your left ear. Nobody’s pointed it out to you...traces of where it’s happened before, so obviously you live on your own; there’s no-one to tell you...but there’s a photograph of children. The children’s mother has been cut out of the picture. If she’d died, she’d still be there...The photograph’s old but the frame’s new. You think of your children but you don’t get to see them...estranged father...She took the kids, but you still love them and it still hurts...."

Nope...not done...there's something

"Uh-uh...there's more..."

Not done yet

"Your clothes: recently laundered but everything you’re wearing’s at least...three years old? Keeping up appearances but not planning ahead. And here you are on a kamikaze murder tthhpree. What’s that about?"

"Ahh. Three years ago – is that when they told you?"

"Told me what?"

That's it. Gotchya...dying, he's dying.

"You're a dead man walking."

"So are you."

"You don't have long."

"Aneurysm. Right in here. Any breath could be my last..."

"And because you’re dying, you’ve just murdered four people?"

Why...something else pushing him...motive....what...children, about his-

"I’ve outlived four people. That’s the most fun you can ’ave on an aneurysm."

"No. No, there’s something else. You didn’t just kill four people because you’re bitter. Bitterness is a paralytic. Love is a much more vicious motivator. Somehow this is about your children...."

"Ohhhh....you are good...ain't ya?"

"But how?"

"When I die, they won’t get much, my kids. Not a lot of money in driving cabs."

"Or in serial killing..."

"You'd be surprised."

"Surprise me, then."

"I 'ave a sponsor."

"A what?"

"For every life I take, money goes to my kids. The more I kill, the better off they’ll be. You see? It’s nicer than you think."

"Who’d sponsor a serial killer?"

"Who'd be a fan of Sherlock 'olmes? You’re not the only one to enjoy a good murder. There’s others out there just like you, except you’re just a man...and they’re so much more than that."

"More than a man? An organisation? What is bigger..."

"There’s a name no-one says, an’ I’m not gonna say it either. Now, enough chatter. Time to choose."

 

"Sherlock? Sher-LOCK!!! Goddamnit.....where the fuck are you?!"


End file.
